Some printers use electrophotographic surfaces to accumulate ink in a pattern, which is then applied to a substrate such as printer paper to form an image. The electrophotographic surfaces have latent images “drawn” on them using a light source such as a laser. In particular, the light source selectively discharges portions of the uniform charge to form the latent images. Charge rollers are used to apply the uniform charge to the electrophotographic surface prior to drawing the latent image on the electrophotographic surface.